The present invention relates to a tilter apparatus for positioning electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tilter apparatus having a bias assembly for adjustably positioning an electronic device such as a flat panel display.
In the past people have placed video monitors and other electronic equipment on desks, tabletops, or upon other equipment such as personal computers or workstations. One drawback to these configurations is the reduction in available workspace taken up by the equipment. Another drawback is the inability to place the equipment in a desired location. A further drawback is the potential for eye strain, neck strain and/or a cumulative trauma disorder such as carpel tunnel syndrome from poor placement of devices such as monitors and keyboards.
Different solutions have been provided in order to overcome these obstacles. For example, in one solution, a monitor stand or printer stand elevates the apparatus over other equipment on a desk. While this may free up workspace, it often places the equipment in an undesirable location. Another solution employs a mechanical extension arm to support the monitor. Extension arms free up workspace and allow users to place the equipment where it is wanted. One such extension arm is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,274, entitled “Arm Apparatus for Mounting Electronic Devices,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein. Another type of extension arm is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,134, entitled “Arm Apparatus For Mounting Electronic Devices With Cable Management System,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein.
These extension arms may attach to a workspace and provide for substantial freedom of movement of the monitor or other equipment near the workspace. However, in many cases it is not desirable to tie the extension arm to the workspace itself. In these situations, the extension arm may be mounted to a wall near the workspace using a wall mount assembly. In the past, such assemblies have used a single mounting piece that connects to the extension arm and attached to the wall. Unfortunately, this design may be unable to manage heavy or bulky loads, e.g., large screen monitors. Thus, there is a need for a wall mount assembly capable of handling these kinds of loads.
It is often desirable to obtain additional freedom of movement beyond that provided by the extension arm. A tilting device can be used to accomplish this goal. The tilting device connects between the extension arm and the equipment, allowing the equipment to rotate about one or more axis. One such tilting device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,988, entitled “Tilter for Positioning Electronic Devices,” which is fully incorporated by reference herein. However, existing tilter devices may not be fully compatible with heavy and/or bulky equipment, such as large screen monitors. Therefore, a need exists for tilting devices to address this concern.